


up all night

by blazeofglory



Series: umbrellakink fills! [9]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bondage, Choking, Enthusiastic Consent, Face Slapping, Loud Sex, M/M, Verbal Humiliation, nebulous AU where Dave is in the present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: This is gettingridiculous.Diego rolls over with a huff, checking the time on his alarm clock--the red numbers read 2:45 AM, and he groans. This has been going on for almost anhour, and Diego is just trying to get some goddamn sleep. He pulls his pillow over his head, folding it over his ears, but even that isn’t enough to disguise the loud moans and slapping skin coming from across the hall.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Klaus Hargreeves/Diego Hargreeves undertones
Series: umbrellakink fills! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889470
Comments: 12
Kudos: 174





	up all night

**Author's Note:**

> kink meme prompt: Diego's been victim to hearing Klaus get absolutely railed to the point he barged in thinking Klaus was being hurt, only to see Klaus in fits of ecstasy as some top used his body like a ragdoll.

This is getting _ridiculous._

Diego rolls over with a huff, checking the time on his alarm clock--the red numbers read 2:45 AM, and he groans. This has been going on for almost an _hour_ , and Diego is just trying to get some goddamn sleep. He pulls his pillow over his head, folding it over his ears, but even that isn’t enough to disguise the loud moans and slapping skin coming from across the hall. 

Klaus must _know_ how loud he’s being, and he must know he’s not the only one home--sure, Diego is the only other person home tonight, but Klaus _must_ know that he’s here. He just must not care. 

Diego already tried to drown out the noise with music, but that didn’t work either. And in the absence of earplugs, he just… gives up. He’s not enough of an asshole to go yell at Klaus for being too loud--after all, despite how goddamn annoying this is, Diego doesn’t want to ruin Klaus’s night. After everything they’ve all been through, Klaus deserves to have a good time. 

Diego puts the pillow back under his head and resolves to wait it out. 

The cacophony of noises sound like they could be straight out of a porno. Klaus’s headboard is banging steadily into the wall, the wooden bed frame is creaking, the mattress is squeaking, and there’s the _obscene_ slap of skin on skin as Klaus gets fucked by… whoever the hell this guy is. 

Klaus has been seeing some guy lately--Dan, maybe? Dave? Doug? Diego hadn’t really paid much attention; Klaus’s boys don’t usually stay around long and he’s learned not to get attached. When they were like 21, Klaus fucked around with a guy named James who worked out at the same gym as Diego--James and Diego became better friends when they were both around Klaus, but when Klaus dropped James like a bad habit, James found a new gym. 

Whoever this guy is, Klaus has seemed happier since they started seeing each other--and it’s easy to see why. Or, well, to _hear_ why. Klaus is getting it _good_ , no wonder he’s been walking around in a lovestruck daze. _Cock_ struck daze? Diego sure wishes he didn’t have to listen to Klaus getting railed, but he’s happy for him nonetheless. 

Maybe a little jealous, too. It’s been a _long_ time since Diego got it good. 

Diego is jolted out of his wandering thoughts by a new sound from across the hall--the sharp crack of a hand hitting skin. He sits up suddenly, heart racing. Did that guy just _hit_ Klaus? Klaus could, theoretically, be the one who did the hitting, but… it’s no secret what Klaus likes in bed, and Diego can’t possibly imagine Klaus ever raising his hand against his partner. 

For the first time all night, Diego tries to listen harder. 

There are all the same noises as before, and then there’s another _slap_ , and Klaus makes a _noise_ , somewhere between a moan and a _cry_ , and Diego can’t ignore his concern now. Before he can even think it through, he’s up and out of bed, opening his door and stepping out into the hall. 

This could be consensual, Diego knows that. Klaus likes it rough. 

But Diego isn’t okay with not knowing. If Klaus doesn’t like this, if this guy is _abusing_ him, if this guy is _raping him_ , then Diego is going to stop it. He hasn’t always been there for Klaus, but he’s here now, and he won’t let Klaus get hurt if he doesn’t want to be. 

Feeling like the worst sort of pervert, Diego presses his ear to the door. 

“ _Dave_ ,” Klaus gasps out, and--well, okay. His name is Dave. Diego almost had it. 

“Did I say you could talk?” Dave demands. There’s the sound of movement, but Diego can’t tell what’s happening. Klaus makes another noise, desperate and whiny, as Dave continues, softer, “Your mouth is only useful when it’s being fucked, baby.” 

Diego blushes. 

There are more sounds of movements, bodies shifting on a squeaky mattress, then Dave says something that Diego can’t hear, and then it sounds like Dave starts fucking Klaus _harder_ , amplifying every goddamn noise coming out of that room. 

Klaus keeps _moaning_ , like he’s being fucked out of his mind, like he doesn’t know or doesn’t care how desperate he sounds, and Dave has a _lot_ to say. 

“I’m going to come inside you,” Dave says, voice low. “I bet you’re used to that, aren’t you? You _love_ it, getting fucked ‘til you can’t walk and getting filled up with come. God, you’re such a _slut_ , Klaus.” 

There’s another _slap_. Then another. Then two more, all in a row. 

Diego hears Klaus start _crying_ , and then the cries are muffled and he’s making another sound, like he’s gasping for air, like he’s being _choked_ \--and Diego can’t take it anymore. He opens the door--and it was unlocked, what the fuck?--and barges right in. 

The pair on the bed freeze immediately, turning to the door with wide eyes. Klaus is on his back, wrists tied to the headboard, knees bent up to his shoulders--and Dave is between Klaus’s legs, buried deep inside him. Dave has one hand holding one of Klaus’s legs up, and the other is on Klaus’s throat, but he moves it quickly once he seems to get over his shock. 

Klaus, face red like he’s been slapped, tear streaks down his cheeks, levels a glare at Diego. 

“I’m all for a little game of voyeur and exhibitionist, but I like to know about it beforehand,” Klaus quips, sounding _insanely_ calm for everything Diego knows he’s been up to. 

Dave doesn’t say anything; he just blushes bright red and refuses to meet Diego’s eyes. 

“Klaus,” Diego starts, feeling uncertain now. It’s taking everything in him not to look at Klaus’s hard cock, at Dave’s bare ass, at Dave’s hips snug against Klaus’s ass. Diego’s never blushed this hard in his life. “Um. I--I heard noises. And it sounded like you were being hurt, and crying, and… I got worried.” 

Dave turns to Klaus now and they share an amused look. 

“I didn’t realize I had to run my list of kinks by you, Diego,” Klaus replies with a laugh. “What a crazy revelation, that I like to be hit during sex! I like to be spanked too, did you know that one? Choking is good too, of course--oh, and bondage too!” Klaus wiggles his fingers, hands still tied over his head, grinning like a maniac. “Should I keep going? Do you need my safeword? Or are you going to get the hell out and let us get back at it?” 

“I--right.” Diego, mortified and dumbfounded, stands there for another second. He can’t _not_ look at the obscene picture before him. Is it weird that Dave didn’t pull out when Diego came in? Is it weird that Dave’s been inside Klaus for this entire exchange? It feels weird. “Okay. Yeah. Sorry.” 

Klaus laughs again, and Dave huffs an amused noise as Diego turns away, closing the door behind himself as he leaves. He hears them talking to each other for a second, soft voices that he doesn’t strain to listen to. 

Then the headboard starts banging into the wall. The bed frame starts creaking. The mattress squeaks. 

Diego lets out a tired sigh and heads to his own bed, where he pulls the pillow over his head once more. How can he sleep _now_ , embarrassed as he is? No way is Klaus going to let him forget this. He’ll probably tell the whole damn family, laughing about the look on Diego’s face and calling him a prude, and then _no one_ will let him forget this. 

_“Harder!_ ” Klaus demands, voice carrying through the two closed doors between them, and then Dave slaps him, and Klaus moans like a goddamn porn star. 

Jesus fucking Christ, are they being even _louder_ than they were before? Diego takes back all of his nice thoughts from earlier--he’s _not_ happy for Klaus. Can’t Klaus be happy _quietly_? Why must he have the world’s loudest kinky sex when Diego is trying to sleep? 

There’s nothing else to be _done_ at this point. 

Diego can’t ignore the fact that he’s been hard for the better part of an hour. 

With a resigned sigh, he reaches his hand down into his pants. 


End file.
